Insomnia
by lostlittlelion
Summary: Rose has trouble sleeping and decides to pay a late night visit to the Doctor's bedroom.


Rose Tyler just couldn't fall asleep. She'd been tossing and turning for hours, but her eyes remained wide open. She wondered if she was the only one in the TARDIS still awake. She got out of bed and stuck her head out the doorway into the hall. There was the Doctor's room, right across from hers. Just where it had always been. She started thinking how easy it would be to sneak across the hallway and into the Doctor's bed, but decided to pretend to herself that she hadn't. Except...she was already out of her own bed. She was having no luck falling asleep there anyway.

_Perhaps I'd sleep better if there were someone beside me_, she thought to herself. _Yes, I think I would._

She knew perfectly well this was bullshit, making up excuses to justify to herself the vaguely dirty things running through her mind, but she had made her decision. So she stepped out of the room, gently closing the door behind her, and tiptoed towards the room opposite her own.

* * *

><p>The Doctor heard footsteps coming towards his door.<p>

"Rose?" he whispered. "Is that you?" _What is that girl doing? Please tell me she's not...oh no, here she comes. And I know what she wants. But I really shouldn't...though admittedly, I want to..._

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said softly. Rose entered the room.

"And what might you be doing here at this time of night?" said the Doctor.

"Couldn't sleep," the girl replied. "Figured I might as well check up on you."

"Well I'm flattered, but I don't need checking up on." He sighed. "Alright then, as long as you're here, you might as well have a seat." The Doctor patted the spot on the bed next to him. Rose grinned and laid down on her side, head propped up on her arm, facing him.

"So, Rose Tyler, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I told you, I couldn't sleep," said Rose. "Bad dream, or something."

"And you felt the need to discuss it with me?" said the Doctor, in a tone that implied he knew full well that wasn't what she had in mind.

"Well, when I used to have nightmares at home, I'd climb into my mum's bed. I just feel safer with someone close by. D'you mind?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't.

"Not at all," the Doctor replied with a slight smile. "Make yourself comfortable."

* * *

><p>The next thing they knew, Rose was unbuttoning the Doctor's shirt as they kissed passionately. <em>Oh, I'm really in trouble now...<em> thought the Doctor. Rose ran her hands over his chest, her mouth working down towards his neck. He inhaled sharply.

"I can feel your heartbeat...both of them," she said. "They're going absolutely mad."

"Look, we probably shouldn't do this," said the Doctor, sounding concerned, pulling back slightly (though reluctantly). "I don't want you to end up hurt."

"You don't have to worry about me so much," she said, moving closer, running her thumbs absentmindedly across the back of his neck.

"Rose, I... I don't think it'll..." The Doctor's words trailed off into feebler and feebler protests. The look in his eyes showed he had given in, that he couldn't hold back any longer.

Rose leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips, then slowly began to caress his bare chest once more. Her hands moved lower and lower, reaching for the button on his pants...and _oh boy, here we go_. The Doctor could only form one coherent thought, and he was unsure whether he said it out loud or merely in his head:

_"Absolutely fucking fantastic."_

* * *

><p>Back across the hall, in the room to the left of Rose's, Captain Jack had awakened from a dream that slipped from his mind as soon as his eyelids opened. As he tried to recall it, he thought he heard a noise, and froze, concentrating on his ears. The sound was quite muffled, but it seemed to be something like a moan. It came from across the hall. He realized it came from the Doctor's room, and the moaning sounded like Rose. The captain felt a brief twinge of jealousy (<em>someone was getting laid and he wasn't part of it?<em>) and arousal (_damn, Rose is loud)_, but shrugged it off. More sounds snuck their way across the hall. This time the creak of an old mattress joined Rose's voice. _I always thought there was something going on between those two,_ he thought to himself. Captain Jack shook his head with a smile, turned over, and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Rose woke again later that night, half dressed, her hair a wreck. <em>What...oh. Right.<em> She looked over at the Doctor lying next to her. He was mumbling incoherently in his sleep._ Probably dreaming about some other girl who's much more desirable than I am. He is nine hundred and some, after all. I'm sure he's slept with all sorts of women, ones from different time periods, different planets...different species... I'm just a stupid ordinary human girl..._ Rose's thoughts were then interrupted by the Doctor subconsciously murmuring: "Rose..."

_And there you have it, just like I thought, he's- oh. That's my name. Right then._ And she drifted off into sleep once more.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Captain Jack strolled into the control room of the TARDIS just a few minutes after the Doctor and Rose did. The Doctor was quietly and intently explaining something to Rose about the controls, but it sounded to Jack like he was implying something else. "See, when you pull the lever in this direction until it reaches the climax...ah, good morning!" said the Doctor, turning around to face the captain. "Sleep well?"<p>

"Fine, thanks," he replied. "God, what is that sound?"

"Oh, that! Loose bolt on one of the panels, it's rattling like crazy. I meant to fix it last night, but-"

"Had other things to do?" said the man with a wicked grin, eyebrows raised. The Doctor smirked, then turned away, grabbing his sonic screwdriver to fix the panel.

"Wait...you didn't...hear us last night?" said Rose, half terrified but half amused.

"It was hard not to, with you going at it like that!"

"Oh god..." Rose hid her hands in her face, embarrassed but obviously suppressing a giggle. "Look, everyone, we've been planning on visiting my mum today, right?"

"Your wish is my command!" the Doctor replied with a nod. Captain Jack rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to lay down just one rule then: do NOT let my mum hear a single word about last night. No jokes, no smart remarks." Rose ran her hands through her hair.

"I'll be sure not to mention to your mother when I sneak off to buy ear plugs, then. I have a feeling I'll be needing them. Unless you two let me in on the action next time..." Captain Jack smirked, raising his eyebrows, as he said this. Rose smacked him with a grin. "Hey, it was worth a shot."

"Alright then, let's go!" Rose gestured to the TARDIS controls, looking at the Doctor.

"As you wish!" The Doctor hit a button here and there, pulled a few levers, spun a wheel, and they were off, soaring through time and space.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: Thank you all so much for favoriting and for your lovely comments, this is my very first fic! As of right now, I have no plans to continue this story, as it's intended to be a oneshot, but I may very well write something else set in the Whoniverse so keep an eye out and thanks again! -lostlittlelion)<strong>


End file.
